Un gancho al corazón
by Cassisins
Summary: Sasagawa Ryohei, el extremo Guardián del Sol había ido a través de peleas difíciles con otros boxeadores, peleado contra hombres de la mafia que tenían armas mortales y contra rivales más fuertes que lo habían puesto contra las cuerdas. Pero Kurokawa Hana, sin duda, era la pelea que nunca podría ganar. Para Myruru Nayuri.


**Premio al tercer lugar del reto "Expectante San Valentín."**

**Para Myruru Nayuri.**

* * *

**_~ Un gancho al corazón ~_**

**_..._**

* * *

Pese a lo que todos creían, Sasagawa Ryohei no era un idiota, al menos no en todo el contexto de la palabra; el Guardián del Sol del Décimo Vongola era consciente de su entorno y lo que ocurría realmente, claro que eso no significa que fuera un cabeza de chorlito la mayoría de las veces.

Pero su mayor hazaña fue hacerse el ignorante en cuanto a la mujer en la fotografía con su yo del futuro, ¿cómo no reconocerla, a la chica que conocía desde hacía más de media vida? Absurdo. Aunque, bueno, no exageró cuando se puso dramático el momento en que iban a regresar a su tiempo.

¿Qué decirle a Kurokawa Hana?

…

Exacto.

Así que Sasagawa Ryohei decidió hacer lo más sensato y extremo: conquistarla.

Después de todo ella era su futuro y no podía negar que hacía un tiempo que había notado lo realmente bonita que era la mejor amiga de su hermana.

* * *

— ¡Hana! —el boxeador decidió que era momento de empezar con la pelea —. ¡Hana!

La pelinegra, que permanecía sentada en la azotea a la espera de Kyoko, frunció el seño ante el ruidoso hermano de su amiga. Y, un momento, ¿desde cuándo la llamaba por su nombre de pila?

— ¿Por qué me llamas por mi nombre? —demandó al tenerlo frente a ella.

— ¡Porque nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo! —exclamó, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a la chica —. ¡Y es un nombre bonito al extremo!

Oh.

Hana parpadeó.

Espera, ¿qué?

— ¿Qué quieres? —inquirió, prefiriendo dejar de lado la extraña frase.

— ¡Sal conmigo, al extremo! —la mirada de Ryohei era determinada y brillante.

—No salgo con monos —dijo indiferente y por alguna extraña razón, sintió que algo se hundía en su pecho al ver la mirada desilusionada y dolida del chico.

Pero así cómo llegó, se fue.

— ¡Yosh! —exclamó, poniéndose de pie nuevamente —. ¡Saldrás conmigo, Hana! ¡Ya lo verás!

Y con un último grito extremo, el Sasagawa se fue. Y Kurokawa Hana, por una vez, no sabía que pensar.

**_Quiero entrenar el corazón _**

**_A golpes fuertes de pasión,_**

**_Porque en las cuerdas de mi amor_**

**_Este round aún no termina._**

— ¡Sal conmigo al extremo, Hana!

—No.

— ¡Sal conmigo al extremo!

—No, los monos están fuera de cuestión.

Había pasado poco más de una semana desde la implícita confesión de Ryohei y no había día desde entonces que no acosara a la Kurokawa, pidiendo extremadamente aceptara salir con él.

Él no parecía cansarse de insistir ni de ser rechazado, y ella mucho menos.

— ¿A qué le tienes miedo? —Hana mentiría si decía que no se sorprendió por el tono de voz y la expresión seria del boxeador.

La chica frunció el ceño.

—No tengo miedo de nada.

—Entonces date una oportunidad —el Sasagawa la miró directo a los ojos —. Prometo que no te lastimaré. ¡Puedes confiar en mí al extremo!

—No y deja de insistir, es molesto —era demasiado orgullosa, lo sabía, pero simplemente no podía dar su brazo a torcer.

Entonces Ryohei se irguió cual alto era y Hana tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para verlo en contraste con el brillo de la puesta de sol a sus espaldas.

— ¡Escúchame extremadamente, Hana! —clavó una vez más su mirada en ella —. ¡No importa a que Dioses tenga que rezarles ni que montaña tenga que mover, haré que te fijes en mí! ¡Es una promesa extrema!

Y mientras lo veía tan decidido y brillante, Hana se preguntó por qué de repente sintió caliente en su interior e ignorando el ritmo rápido que adquirió su corazón, sonrío.

—Buena suerte con eso, Ryohei.

**_Tú siempre vas contra reloj, _**

**_Corres en cuenta regresiva, _**

**_Temes perder frente al dolor…_**

**_Deja fluir la adrenalina._**

Hana Kurokawa era una mujer de razón.

Sin embargo, ella no podía encontrar una razón de por qué estaba en camino a una cita. Una cita con el hermano mono de su mejor amiga.

Era un idiota gritón.

Más músculo que cerebro.

Él siempre molestaba a la gente para que se unieran a su club de boxeo. Y, sólo para que no quede duda, demasiado gritón.

Siempre tenía que decir su lema en cada frase que gritaba. Lo único bueno en él era su preocupación por su hermana y lo protector que era con los demás. Los chicos como él eran la razón de que le gustaran los hombres mayores. Eran más maduros y menos molestos.

Es por eso que no lograba comprender el cómo accedió al fin ir a una cita con él. Hana sabía que Ryohei no era un estúpido, incluso podía ser sabio a veces, pero aún así…

¿Por qué había dicho que _sí_?

Culparía a la insistencia del otro y a la promesa de que si esta cita no funcionaba, la dejaría en paz.

— ¡Primero compremos extremadamente sushi! —exclamó, entrando a _Takesushi_, el restaurante de la familia del mono del beisbol.

Estaba por anochecer y aunque era un poco extraño salir de noche, Hana no dijo nada, después de todo, entre más caótica fuera la cita mejor para ella.

—Bienvenido, Sasagawa_-kun,_ ¿Qué te trae por aquí hoy? —y entonces Yamamoto Tsuyoshi recayó en ella —. ¿Y quién es la encantadora señorita que te acompaña?

Hana no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el halago.

—Buenas noches, soy Kurokawa Hana —se presentó —. Asisto a la misma clase que su hijo.

— ¡Y es extremadamente la chica que me gusta! —agregó el Sasagawa.

Y Hana luchó por ignorar el fuerte sonrojo que apareció en su rostro ante la declaración, ese estúpido mono era demasiado abierto y directo.

Una vez hecho su pedido, entregado y pagado, ambos salieron del local y empezaron a caminar hacia el santuario de Namimori.

— ¿Por qué estamos yendo al Santuario? —inquirió sin dejar de caminar.

— ¡Vamos a cazar estrellas y cometas al extremo!

Y entonces Hana notó la manta que Ryohei llevaba en una mano, ¿cómo la había pasado por alto? Y también entendió la razón de que la dichosa cita fuera de noche, pero aún así…

— ¿Por qué estrellas y cometas?

— ¡Porque los chicos dijeron que sería extremadamente romántico!

Vaya, el realmente era atento. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, le daría un punto.

**_Quiero alcanzar la meta, _**

**_Voy a noquearte hoy _**

**_Y acelerar contigo_**

**_En un viaje de dos._**

La noche pasó con calma y Hana se encontró disfrutando de la situación; no era sólo el delicioso sushi, extrañamente se sentía cómoda con el chico y sin darse cuenta se encontró comparando a Ryohei con las estrellas, tan fuertes y brillantes. Aunque Ryohei se asemejaba más al sol, pero bueno, el sol también era una estrella.

— ¿Por qué haces todo esto? —preguntó directamente.

— ¿Por qué hago qué al extremo? —la miró, parpadeando sin comprender.

—Todo esto, invitarme a salir de repente y decir que te gusto —lo había pensado antes, era demasiado extraño que de la noche a la mañana el mono se le declarara e insistiera tanto.

Ryohei no dijo nada por un momento, sólo la observó. Ella tenía el pelo oscuro, acurrucado en sus hombros y era una buena amiga de Kyoko; ella no sonreía tanto, pero siempre tenía algo inteligente y razonable que decir. Ella era hermosa en su propia seriedad, y fuerte en muchos sentidos, pero sin dejar de lado su feminidad. A decir verdad, Ryohei no se había dado cuenta de todo esto antes, fue desde su regreso del futuro que empezó a ser muy consciente de ella y a observarla. Y entonces entendió el porqué de su relación en el futuro.

—Porque me gustas y quiero estar extremadamente contigo —respondió por fin, dando la única respuesta que tenía.

Hana frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—No lo entiendo —y es que ella no veía nada lógico en eso y ella necesitaba que hubiera algo de ello, era una mujer de razón después de todo.

Ryohei se echó a reír por un momento.

— ¡El extremo problema, Hana, es que piensas demasiado!

La muchacha arqueó una ceja —. ¿Cuál es tu recomendación entonces?

— ¡Siente, Hana, sólo siente al extremo!

Entonces Ryohei sonrió, no era su sonrisa habitual, era una sonrisa calmada, fuerte y resplandeciente. Hana nunca lo había visto sonreír así y decidió, era como el sol.

Le gustó.

Y mentiría y diría que esa cita no funcionó.

**_Hoy quiero vivir intensamente, _**

**_Hoy quiero sentir lo que es ganar, _**

**_Quiero competir contra el presente _**

**_Y a tu lado estar._**

Después de su cita nocturna, varias citas más le siguieron, citas logradas por su insistencia, pero Hana no daba su brazo a torcer. Ella era muy probablemente la única persona que hizo que todo que lo que sonaba fácil fuera difícil. Sasagawa Ryohei, el extremo Guardián del Sol había ido a través de peleas difíciles con otros boxeadores, peleado contra hombres de la mafia que tenían armas mortales y contra rivales más fuertes que lo habían puesto contra las cuerdas.

Esto, sin duda, era la pelea que nunca podría ganar.

Pero eso no significaba que se rendiría. Su esencia y espíritu de lucha era, después de todo, ir contra la adversidad.

**_Velocidad, tu debilidad, _**

**_Casi parece una ironía._**

**_Un golpe bajo al corazón, _**

**_Es el recuerdo que te guía._**

Al final, Ryohei lo aceptó, aceptó el hecho de que una chica con cero dominio de combate y un temperamento igual a una tormenta, con una bonita pero rara sonrisa y un corazón noble, podía dominarlo. Eso no quería decir que dejaría de tratar de ganar contra ella. Así que cuándo la invitó a salir por enésima vez y ella decidió usar un bonito vestido, Ryohei preguntó, sin gritar, por enésima vez si quería salir con él como su novia.

Y ella dijo que sí.

**_Hoy quiero vivir siempre al extremo, _**

**_Quiero ser tan sólo la que soy._**

**_Enamorarme sin pisar el freno_**

**_Con un gancho al corazón…_**

**_Un gancho al corazón._**

Hana Kurokawa no era una persona que hacía las cosas sin pensarlas antes.

Y aunque había aceptado salir con un idiota gritón, ella no lamentaba nada.

Él la había vencido limpiamente.

Un gancho directo, podría decir.

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que te gustara, Myruru Nayuri.

Disculpa el tiempo que tardé, pero dio pelea y el tiempo que dispongo se ha reducido y mis calificaciones han sufrido ;;

En fin, este es tu premio! Espero que lo hayas disfrutado!

Y por supuesto, gracias también a todas las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esto!

P.d. Si las chicas que me faltan por da premio están leyendo esto, no desesperen ni me odien, tendrán su respectivo premio, sólo tenganme paciencia.


End file.
